Recently, while ecology is advocated, in many discharge products, contents of discharge containers are filled in simple containers and are sold. For example, in a spray product with a pump, which sprays fragrance and deodorant to room interiors and furniture, it has become main stream that which consists of a container with a pump in which a concentrate is filled, and a pouch in which a refill concentrate is filled. And, when the concentrate in a container has run out, the concentrate is replenished from the pouch after detaching the pump, and by attaching the pump, the container with the pump can be reused.
Moreover, in Patent Document 1, a container with a pump is disclosed, in which a composition for a dispenser is filled in the container, where the composition is made so that nitrogen gas of a quantity of which the saturated pressure is 0.2-2.0 (kg/cm2-G) is dissolved in a hydrated composition.
Further, an aerosol container in which a pressurizing agent and a concentrate is filled is known.